


Inspired Ficlets Collection

by mccloudydayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eh I'll count it just in case, F/M, Ficlets, I'll put their names in the description, Inspired by various tumblr users, Mention of body horror (?), Random Ficlets, Reader gets in a lot of danger, nothing explicit though, some suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudydayz/pseuds/mccloudydayz
Summary: A small, still-growing list of ficlets that I've either posted to Tumblr or have been sitting on my computer for a short while. If y'all don't have a Tumblr account, then here's where to find them now!Most, if not all of these works are mainly inspired by various Tumblr users and their ideas, AU's, and other tropes that I felt a strong urge to put into writing. Any and all of these will have their usernames put into the author's notes at the beginning of the chapter, so you can go check them out for yourselves (I HIGHLY recommend you do!).None of these tie into any existing works of mine, they're all just small-ish ficlets I came up with in a spur of the moment. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Mafiafell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The World Unravelling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aggre(g/v)ation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229902) by [Llama_Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_Goddess/pseuds/Llama_Goddess). 



> This first ficlet was inspired by Tumblr and AO3 user Llama_Goddess! This expands on an AU of her own fanfic "Aggre(g/v)ation" centered around a Coraline-type of setting (I highly recommend you reading her fic before mine so there's no obvious confusion). All of her characters have a respective "other self" in accordance with the movie's plot, and I believe I mention who associates with who well enough so that y'all don't get too confused. Be sure to check her out, because there'll be plenty more of these inspired by her, I can just tell!!

It had started almost in slow motion, then gradually escalating to speeding by you in a whirlwind of destruction. As the four of you made a mad dash through the apartment facsimile’s hallways (had they somehow gotten longer?!) the walls, floor, and ceiling around you had started to disintegrate. Almost like loose, faded patches in a forgotten quilt, the matter quickly fell apart and away only moments behind your racing feet, falling and disappearing into the endless expanse of white which you now knew to be the anti-void.

This perfect world… _his_ perfect world…was quite literally falling apart at the seams.

You knew that Sans’ button-eyelighted doppelganger would have found out about your escape soon, but you had still held some of that useless hope that you and your boys would miraculously slip right between his threaded fingers and into the real world.

But as soon as the four of you had finally, _finally_ persuaded Stitch to let you pass, it was like a silent alarm had gone off. The world had started its collapse, determined to never let you reach the exit.

Dart knew where you were, and that you weren’t alone. If you hadn’t have known better, you would have thought all of this terror and chaos was only a game to him. Just to remind you of his presence, ever so slowly closing in on you.

Aside from your collective pants and heavy breathing, you tried your hardest to keep your eyes and ears sharp, listening for any indication that he could be hiding just around the next corner, ready to finally snatch you away.

But to your confusion (and slight horror) there wasn’t any giveaway. The only thing you could occasionally hear was this faint… _scuttling_ noise, coming from everywhere and nowhere, almost as if some sort of animal was fleeing away from your group.

“c’mon, kid,” Sans called over to you, breathless. “i’m convinced we’re going around in circles. you know this place more than we do, right? what’s the quickest way out of this nightmare?”

“I-I don’t know!” You stammered, almost near tears, clinging to Skull’s jacket as he still continued to hold you tight against him. “The apartment was never this big before! I don’t know which way to go!”

“well, we ain’t got much time left to think on it, sweetheart!” Red gasped, momentarily fumbling over his own feet before just as quickly catching up. “in fact, we’ve got no time! i’m not sure we can take much more of this shit…”

Skull chose to stay silent. No one pressured him to talk this time; the look on his face was almost murderous, and he grasped onto your much smaller form like a child with its most treasured doll.

It was only after a couple more turns and a dilapidated staircase when you finally reached the kitchen. The lights were dark, but none of you wasted time to fumble for a light switch. As you all momentarily paused to look around you for another way out, you only just barely registered that the destruction of the building had just…stopped. A blank, open area of white just sitting there at the room’s end.

You motioned for Skull to put you down, and after a moment’s hesitation, he set you back on your wobbling legs. While the boys scanned the area for a path to the exit, you ventured further into the kitchen. Even if there was no way out of this room, the least you could do was arm yourself. You didn’t want to stay completely useless throughout all this chaos.

…Not when all of this was your fault to begin with.

But before you could find a drawer or a cabinet to open, you stopped dead in your tracks. This time, you heard footsteps within the dark of the kitchen, barely audible by someone’s familiar slippered feet.

Sans grabbed your arm and yanked you back towards him. Were he a second too late, you would have had several white strings wrap tight around your unsuspecting body. They hit harmlessly against the wall instead, fluttering to the ground before snaking back to where their owner now stood.

You and your boys slowly backed away towards the white expanse, careful not to fall in, as Dart finally revealed himself from the shadows. His white, buttoned eyelights seemed to glint in the bright light of the anti-void, and that perfect, porcelain grin of his widened almost menacingly, the threads keeping him together stretching with the movement.

“ _there_ you are, dolly,” he exclaimed. You outwardly shuddered at the nickname, sickly sweet and dripping with the promise of punishment. “and i see your little friends managed to make their way inside here too! pretty _small world_ , don’t’cha think?”

Your arms were both being held by Skull and Sans, with Red looming protectively behind you. Your fear quickly replaced with seething rage. “Let us go, Dart. I don’t want to stay here anymore. I don’t even belong here!”

Dart’s smile didn’t even try to waver, as he almost strolled further into the kitchen, resting his elbow on the countertop. “oh, i know you don’t. and i don’t intend to keep any of you here for long. just as soon as the three of us have a chance to obtain our real bodies, we can all go back home, safe and sound.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” You all but shouted, quickly losing your patience amidst your righteous anger. “They aren’t your _real bodies_ , they’re my friends! I’m not letting you take them away from me, you…you…!”

You struggled coming up with an insult amidst your fury. You backed further into your boys, gaining confidence from the warm and comforting magic almost radiating from their bodies. “…I don’t even know what to call you! You’re not even a monster, I don’t think you were even one to begin with. You’re…you’re an _abomination!!_ ” You cried.

“you’re free to call me whatever you want, (y/n)…” the fake skeleton was undeterred, his manic grin softening the slightest bit as he gazed at you fondly, “just as long as i get to call you _mine_.”

“alright, that’s fuckin’ it.” Red growled, gently nudging you towards Skull as he took one, stalking step towards the fake. “your outnumbered, ya little bastard. just be glad we didn’t take the other me along with us.”

The edges of Dart’s permasmile turned flat. “oh, don’t i know it. you don’t have to worry about that _useless_ puppet of mine, though. now that i know he let you escape, i’ve made sure he’s been dealt with accordingly.”

“What did you do to him?!” You shouted. In the beginning, Stitch may very well have been only a doppelganger that wanted to steal Red’s body, but he had still helped all of you in the end. You could still remember the look of pure unadulterated _fear_ stretching across his boney features as you reasoned with him, the way he subconsciously seemed to cover up all of his joints – where the glowing red strings keeping him together were held.

And when he finally slunk aside and let you all pass, the way that his trembling, broken words seemed to echo around you as you fled away…

_“…h-he’ll forgive you…he-he has to…you’ll be f-fine…he’ll forgive y-you…”_

Dart answered you, his irritation and his smile twisting into something awfully cruel. “oh, nothing he won’t ultimately recover from. he’ll be able to see you again soon, just after he… _pulls himself together_ first.”

You were going to be sick. You were _actually_ going to throw up. You covered your mouth and choked on a sob, tears finally pricking at the corner of your eyes. It was bad enough that you had seen with your own eyes Dart tear apart Lockstitch with his bare hands…once you finally discovered how downright evil he was. You didn’t think you could take much more at this rate.

“you sick _fuck_ …” Sans seethed, his eyelights extinguishing to let a dilated blue eyelight take the left one’s place. “it’s over. you’re _done_. once we’re done with you, we’re taking (y/n) home. just _try_ and stop us!”

Skull’s hand around your arm tightened protectively. “…it’s four to one. you’ll lose.” he snarled, his one eyelight shrunk down to a pinprick in its socket.

As one, all three of the skeletons advanced toward the copy, with Skull keeping you behind him for protection.

Dart, however, looked like he was having the time of his life. As he backed up against the kitchen counter, his threaded smile almost broke with how wide it stretched.

“looks like you’ve got me _in a corner_ , huh fellas?” You eyed him carefully, desperate to catch any rouge twitch of his fingers, any movement of white threads indicating an attack. “welp, i guess i’ve got no choice but to break out the _big guns_ …”

Big guns…?

Dart placed his hand to the side of his mouth, amplifying his shout that he directed behind you all. “ _oh, paaaaaaaatch!_ ”

As soon as you registered the name, your heart sunk down to the floor.

Almost immediately, the scuttling noise from before returned, now growing almost dangerously loud around you all.

Skull turned around first, to pull you closer to him, but as soon as he faced the now illuminated hallway out of the kitchen, he muttered a foul curse, pulling you behind him again. The remaining two skeletons followed suit, jaws falling completely slack.

As soon as you saw Skull’s button-eyelighted doppelganger emerge from the hallway, you very nearly fainted on the spot. He was just as big as you had seen him before, his oversized, patchy jacket falling open to reveal his giant, broken ribcage. His spine, from what you could see, looked horribly misshapen and bent, causing the hulking beast to hunch over unnaturally.

But the sight of the large, spindly, and incredibly sharp _spider’s legs_ that poked out of the holes of his large basketball shorts quickly captured your horrified attention. The monstrous appendages looked almost like individual scissor blades at the ends, as they stepped carefully into the large room, and his clawed phalanges could have passed as pin needles, bared menacingly at the four of you.

The large, red button in Patch’s working socket almost glowed in the dark, twitching to focus on each of you individually. His grin was stretched unnaturally wide, the points almost wrapping around the sides of his ruined skull, and continuous guttural growls and grunts poured forth from his ribcage.

“heya, patch. nice to see ya, boy.” Dart greeted almost _too_ casually, as if he were addressing a _pet_. “i’ve got a bit of a problem. y’see, these _big bad_ people want to take our precious little (y/n) away from us! isn’t that awful?”

The creature’s button eyelight darted to land on your cowering form from behind Skull, and he let out a saddened, almost animalistic whine.

“i know, it’s just so unfair!” Dart cooed, his grin twitching in its manic hold. “i know you’ll be good and take care of it for me, won’t you, patch?”

Patch’s pathetic whimpering instantly changed to a monstrous, feral growl as he took in the three skeletons in front of you. His spider legs bent as he lowered himself further, needle-like claws bared as he poised himself to strike with a word from his master.

Red, Sans, and Skull shook off the terror coating their expressions as each conjured their appropriate magic bone attacks, murderous intent in each of their sockets.

They were so focused on the threat in front of them, that by the time Dart’s white threads latched onto each of your limbs and you let out a terrified scream, it was too late. The strings yanked you back so Dart could restrain your arms with his, holding you in a bruising grip.

The boys turned on their heel to aim their attacks at the copy, but Patch’s answering snarl had them twisting back around, trying desperately to discern the greater threat.

“well, i’d love to stay and chat as much as the next guy, but you all appear to have your hands full. try to find us later if you manage to survive.” Dart said dismissively, holding you back while you shrieked and struggled like a fish caught in a net.

You could already feel the telltale signs of a shortcut that Dart was charging up. Just before your vision went white, you could see Patch charging toward the skeletons after his master uttered a single, terrifying command:

“ ** _s i c ‘e m, b o y._** ”


	2. "Let My Opera Begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was also inspired by Llama_Goddess, in a separate AU to her same fanfic. This one centers around Phantom of the Opera, more specifically the song "Point of No Return" (the lyrics will be shown in italics), so if you haven't seen the movie all the way through, there will be spoilers!! I'm not going to lie, I got pretty self-indulgent when writing this, but I deserve to have nice things, too, darn it!  
> Additionally, I'm crediting AO3 user nighttimelights (@nighttimepixels on Tumblr) because her Tumblr ask (and Llama's answer) was what prompted me to write this in the first place. Please give the both of them some love, everyone!!

As you waited in the wings for your cue to take the stage, you couldn’t help but shiver. From anticipation, from fear…both seemed to take root in your very soul, causing an ache in your chest you couldn’t hope to ignore.

The plan had been set. The guards had been stationed. You had learned your part to the best of your ability. The Phantom’s opera had begun.

Now all you had to do was wait for the man of the hour to show himself.

You reached behind you on the stand, grabbing the throat-numbing solution and spraying the back of your throat vigorously. You couldn’t compromise your voice with all of this incessant worrying, regardless of the angry butterflies flitting around your stomach. Hit was counting on you. Hell, nearly the whole staff of the Opera Populaire was counting on you!

This wasn’t helping. Deep breaths. In…and out. In…and out. In… _hold it_ …and out. You could do this.

You turned your attention back to the stage. Piangi was just finishing his scene, drawing the black robe over himself and retreating to the area behind one of the large props. With one final deep breath and a pause to straighten your dress, you quickly got into character, sauntering in from stage right.

_“No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy…”_ you sang, planting a seductive smile on your face as you sashayed over to the large table at center stage, “ _No dreams within her heart but dreams of love…”_

You were delighted that no one in the audience could tell that you were sweating bullets, but it was quickly cut short by the scene’s continuance. _“Master…”_ you heard from the shadows.

_“pasarino, go away! for the trap is set and waits for its prey…”_

You stuttered for half a second in your movements, before just as quickly recovering. The audience might have been fooled, but you would know that hauntingly beautiful voice anywhere.

Taking one of the fake apples off the table, you fought to keep up the act. He couldn’t know that you knew, not yet. You had to keep your focus. Think of Hit, his smile, that night on the rooftop, his kiss, his strong arms around you, his—

_“you have come here…in pursuit of your deepest urge…”_ The Phantom’s voice snapped you out of your comforting thoughts, but you kept that almost ditzy smile firm on your lips. _“in pursuit of that wish, which ‘til now has been silent…silent…”_

Your nails dug into the plastic flesh of the apple, as you turned it around in your hands.

He appeared out of your field of vision, the black robe covering everything but his skeletal hands. _“i have brought you…that our passions may fuse and merge…”_ He swished the fabric out with a flourish, stalking toward you with a purpose in his step. _“in your mind you’ve already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…”_

You were quite possibly imagining things…had the robe somehow made him look shorter? His presence wasn’t any less intimidating, given that he would be exactly your height had you been standing, but all the same…

No, it was the nerves playing tricks on you, you were sure.

You rose from the bench, lifting the apple up further, only for him to swiftly pluck it from your hands. _“now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you’ve decided…”_ He was so close, almost perfectly flush from behind you as he rose the fake goblet up to your hands. _“decided…”_

You took it, the Phantom’s own hands helping you guide it to your lips, and you suppressed another shiver. In all the times you’ve rehearsed this song with Piangi, you were completely unprepared for just how different the Phantom would sound in his place.

…You hoped to the stars that he was okay, wherever the Phantom hid him.

_“past the point of no return…no backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end…”_ The robed figure grasped your other hand, leading you across the stage in an almost-dance. His touch was warm and inviting, and you could feel the smooth press of every digit in his skeletal hand slide against yours. At the last moment, you broke away and flounced back to the table, setting the goblet back.

You looked over your shoulder, a coy smile teasing at your lips, as he advanced on you once again. _“past all thought of if or when...no use resisting,”_ You could have sworn you heard a humorous lilt to his entrancing tenor, as he approached you, hands just inches away from trailing down the fabric of your dress, _“abandon thought and let the dream descend…”_

With a spin and a large flourish of his robe, he descended on you, one of his hands crossing your front to trace oh-so-gently at your collarbone. His other hand settled low at your waist as he moved you flush against him. You shut your eyes, unable to help how you practically melted under his skillful caresses.

_“what raging fire shall flood the soul? what rich desire unlocks its door? what sweet seduction lies before us…?”_ Was it your imagination, or had his voice somehow gotten lower, more gravelly almost? It certainly matched the sudden commanding presence he adorned as if he owned it himself. Leaning back against him, you lifted your head up to where his face would be – he must have been lowering himself earlier, to seem less intimidating, perhaps? – only for him to step away from you teasingly.

_“past the point of no return…”_ He continued with a low, almost velvety growl in the back of his throat. _Stars,_ not even liquid gold could be finer… _“the final threshold…what warm unspoken secrets will we learn…?”_

He reached out his hand, just barely grazing the side of your face in an affectionate caress, and you found yourself leaning into it even as he pulled away. Cripes, were your hands actually reaching for him?! Stop that, (Y/n)! You couldn’t lose your focus so quickly!!

You had only just noticed the rough texture of his hands when they were gone, as if they had been scratched and scarred over the years. Had those been there before?

He moved back to the bench beside the table, giving you space and gesturing to you for the audience, like he was encouraging you to prepare for your side of the song. _“beyond the point of no return…”_ He finished, almost low enough to whisper.

You only took a second to compose yourself, glancing up at Box Five as you did so. Sure enough, Hit was staring between you and the Phantom intently, as if he had figured it out by now. He gave you a subtle nod, urging you to continue.

You swallowed, looking back to the robed skeleton. You were fine for the time being, and the Phantom was restraining himself surprisingly well. As long as you kept up this act and Hit was still there out of the corner of your vision, you would be okay.

_“You have brought me…to that moment where words run dry…”_ You began, forcing that pseudo-innocent smirk to fall into place once again. _“to that moment where speech disappears into silence…”_ You laced your hands behind your back, your slow steps swishing the hem of your skirt. _“silence…”_

You had to be more convincing. You gazed out into the audience, fluttering your eyes adoringly. _“I have come here…hardly knowing the reason why…”_

As you approached the table once again, you let your hands cross over yourself, gliding down your arms and down your dress tantalizingly, in accordance with the song. _“In my mind, I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…”_

The Phantom, now sitting on the bench and facing the audience, suddenly went almost ramrod straight. You could tell that through the dark fabric, he was staring at you intently.

_“Now I am here with you, no second thoughts,”_ You settled behind him, your hands gently coming to rest on his shoulders, _“I’ve decided…”_ You leaned down to where his ear would have been, gazing at him affectionately. If that wasn’t convincing enough, you didn’t know what was.

_“…decided…”_ you practically purred, and you swore you saw the tiniest of shivers pass through the monster.

You rose up once again, grabbing one of his hands in yours and leading him back to center stage. _“Past the point of no return…”_ You continued, sauntering and twirling around the Phantom in an improvised dance all your own. _“No going back now, our passion-play has now at last begun…”_

You could tell that you had taken the monster aback. He stood still, letting you move around him, but his body seemed almost _too_ stiff…like it was taking everything within him not to reach out and grab you.

…You tried not to let that thought affect you too much, as you stopped right in front of him, pulling yourself flush against him once more.

_“Past all thought of right or wrong…one final question,”_ Your hands reached behind you again to grab his own, drawing his arms around yourself. You willed your voice to match the rising intensity of the song. _“How long should we two wait before we’re one…?”_

Still with your hands leading his, you drew your arms out before letting them fall back against you, one after the other, his own crossing over your body with the movement. _“When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom,”_ You could literally feel him shaking behind you.

Oh, cripes. Just how far were you willing to take this?

_“When will the flames, at last, consume us…?”_

The moment you finished your part of the song, the Phantom roughly drew away in another spin, flourishing his robe out before just as quickly clamping both of his large hands on each of your arms. He swiftly spun you around to face him, where you suddenly realized that he was absolutely _not_ this tall a few minutes ago.

You weren’t imagining things. Something wasn’t right about him…it was almost like he was entertaining three different personalities, just to confuse you.

Those thoughts were confirmed as you both sang the final climax of the song, your voice struggling to match the power and intensity the Phantom’s voice now held. **_“Past the point of no return…the final threshold…”_**

The robed monster took your hand and twirled you against him one final time, trapping you with one of his arms and his phalanges laced with yours. The transition from his rough movements to unbelievably gentle touches was almost too much for you to bear, and you found yourself leaning back against him as the song drew to a close.

**_“The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…!”_ **

When you opened your eyes again, you were met again with Box Five…and Hit’s face twisted into a snarl, his red eyelights narrowed in seething anger. He was gripping the railing so tightly, you thought that it would crumble under his hands.

That was enough for your head to clear of its blissful fog, for you to remember your mission. You couldn’t let him down. You just couldn’t.

**_“We’ve passed the point of no return-!”_** As the last word fell from your lips, you wrenched your hand out of his and flipped the hood out of the way of the Phantom’s face.

You could hear the audience’s uncertain murmuring all the way from the stage as they took him in, the skeletal structure of his face, the carefully sculpted ivory mask, the glint of the dilated red eyelight from behind it.

There was a pregnant pause where the monster just stared at you, blankly. He didn’t try to reach for you like you thought he would. It was almost as if he was in complete disbelief...like he was carefully contemplating his next move.

It was only after two more robed figures stepped out from behind him that you completely dropped any veneer of confidence you had left. Your eyes widened to saucers and your jaw dropped as they both removed their hoods as well, revealing their mask-less, skeletal faces and moving to stand on either side of you. You were surrounded.

For a moment, it was as if the whole audience, Hit, and the remaining actors and crew completely melted away, as the two began to sing an achingly familiar tune.

**_“say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime…”_** You jerked your head between them both, lightheaded and trying your hardest not to faint. You were right. There hadn’t been just one Angel of Music guiding you throughout all this time. It had been the three of them all along…and you had been too blind to see it from the start.

_“lead me, save me from my solitude…”_ The one that sang next painfully reminded you of Hit, with nearly the same red eyelights and sharp-toothed perma-grin. His hand, scratched and scarred, moved to gently tuck a wisp of hair behind your ear, and you trembled where you stood.

The second one continued, his snowy-white eyelights gazing into yours longingly. _“say you want me with you here beside you…”_ He put a hand on your shoulder as if to comfort you. You were too stunned to shy away from him.

The three joined together, their voices synchronizing perfectly as you felt the longing and desperation within each of them. Tears quickly gathered in the corners of your eyes, and you struggled to blink them away. **_“anywhere you go, let me go too!!”_**

The phantom himself finally captured your attention, a desperate, almost pained look on his face as he took your hands in his, holding them tenderly _. “(y/n), that’s all we ask of-!!”_

As the tears finally spilled, you roughly reached up and yanked the mask off of his face.

Chaos erupted almost instantly. The audience shrieked and cried at the sight of his injury, and the Phantom roared in anguish, tightening his hold on your hand and rushing you to the back of the stage. The guards jumped into action, drawing their weapons and quickly advancing to the four of you.

You could hear Meg and Carlotta’s frightened screams from behind you, and it took only one look at Piangi’s corpse dangling from a noose for you to rip your eyes away, even more tears flooding your burning eyes.

The two other monsters hurried to follow the Phantom, just as another round of screams came from the pit. A shout of “No, don’t shoot!!” and a resounding gunshot had you ducking your head.

The Phantom gathered you in his arms as the four of you reached the back of the stage. Where was Hit?!

His deep, commanding voice startled you out of your panicked state. “sans, the chandelier!”

The shorter monster nodded, his left eyesocket blazing with a burning blue light. He pulled his robe aside to reveal a sword holstered readily at his waist.

“red, start the fire!” The monster that looked like Hit nodded as well, his golden canine glinting within his determined smile.

The Phantom tightened his hold on you, giving them one final command. “meet back in the basement. we leave tonight.” With that, the two monsters, Sans and Red, took off in separate directions into the depths of the theater.

You finally found your voice again. “N-no!” you cried, desperately trying to wrench yourself out of his bruising grip. “Please, you can’t do this! Don’t make me do this!!”

The Phantom looked down at you, softening his glare. It was all you could do to not flinch away under the scathing light from his one crazed eyelight.

“you will be safe, (y/n), i swear to you.” He lowered his voice, leading you by the arm into the darkness of the catacombs below. “your angels will keep you safe…”

What little light remained seemed to make everything that much more frightening. Hot tears streamed down your cheeks as you tried your hardest to wrench your arm out of his hold, to get away, to find Hit and run away from this nightmare…

But as you heard the screams from the audience reach a terrifying pitch, along with a sickeningly loud crash from the floor above, you found yourself running with him.


End file.
